


[尊多]恋心

by 638794



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/638794/pseuds/638794
Summary: 尊多only，R18描写简单直白又粗暴，肉要什么人间真实！！【震声有潮吹、口交和我各种各样奇怪的性癖，雷者勿入！！





	[尊多]恋心

01.

最先注意到异常的，反而是周防。

“那家伙，最近似乎不见了。”  
他坐在Homra的沙发上，仰着头，从玻璃窗投下来的阳光只眷顾了他身旁的一隅，好像他那里该有个什么人似的。

“嗯？是说十束吗？”  
打扫卫生的草薙出云愣了下，捏着下巴思考了一会儿：“被你这么一说，好像快有两周没瞧见他了，也许又找到了什么新鲜的东西吧，这种事情很常见的。”

草薙这么说着，观察着周防的表情：“不如说你主动问起他来才叫我有些吃惊呢。”

在他的印象里，周防是个很懒的人——对一段关系既懒得去维系，也懒得去拒绝，所以他和十束这种胆大凑上去的家伙才能成为他的朋友。  
但是与之相对的，哪怕有一天自己与周防决裂了，这家伙应该也只是满不在乎地继续过自己的生活，肯定不会回过头来想要缝补破碎的关系。

……不过他也想象不出来自己会和周防决裂的样子就是了。

草薙把手里扫帚一放，用有些开玩笑的口气问道：“周防学弟，你不会想他了吧？”  
周防从喉咙里发出了一声“哼”，眉头皱了起来，从仰躺改成了弓着腰的坐姿，好像也觉得刚才有些失言，站起来准备往外走。

“要走了？”  
“嗯。”

草薙也没问他去干什么，只是说道：“初中生们就要放暑假了吧？”  
周防转过身看他，这副样子让草薙想起了被踩中尾巴的猫，强忍着笑意挥了挥手：“没什么，那再见，尊。”

他看着周防离开的背影，感叹一般想到：单独看起来的话，还是很像猛兽。  
没有十束在的话，真是叫人有些不敢接近啊。

02.

并不是两周没有见到。

周防回想起草薙的话，脚步迟缓地走在镇目町的街道上。  
升入高中二年级，近来找他麻烦的人渐渐变少了，有些时候甚至还会被一些人搭话——周防没有细究这种情况和之前的比起来究竟是好是坏，心里那种无处宣泄的郁闷感仍然像巨石那样坠在胸口，唯有酣畅淋漓的暴力才能让他暂且摆脱这种被囚禁于牢笼之中的束缚感。

……或许还有别的什么东西。

周防在一群人聚集的小广场停了下来，坐在景观树的台阶上，回忆起五天前他和十束见面时的场景。

——是在镇目町的一家宾馆里。  
十束多多良被他抱着，赤裸的后背抵着墙，双腿环着周防精瘦的腰，全身的体重都压在他身上，脸上浮现出痛苦而迷醉的神色，毫不掩饰甜腻的呻吟声：“嗯……啊啊……King……”

他被周防的欲望所贯穿，身体像瓷一样白得几乎反了光，前端挺立着的阴茎被迫吐出一点儿稀薄的精絮，很快就颤抖着泄了出来，接着又被后面顶弄得抬起了头，这种没有尽头反反复复的折磨叫他的小腹酸麻不已，最后几乎在求他：“King……不行了……身体好奇怪……”

周防能感觉到他又要高潮了，于是用力抓着他的头发，用舌头堵住十束求饶的声音，这样的暴力行径让他被里面缠得更紧了一些，疯狂痉挛着的肠肉一层层的把他的性器包裹住往里面推，简直像是坏掉了一样。  
——这反而让周防的破坏欲更加强烈，如同猛兽出闸，一获得自由后就迫不及待地反噬曾经的主人。他牢牢抓着十束那纤细的腰肢，把他双腿分得更开，稍微退出一点儿，随即残忍地在他的敏感点上猛烈的冲撞起来，十束被剧烈的快感给刺激得整个人向后仰，手指胡乱地在周防的背上留下了好几道抓痕。

他颤抖着抵在墙上，再一次被迫高潮了，前面的阴茎却没射出东西，周防低喘着，感觉有什么粘稠的液体从他后面的穴肉里失禁似的涌出，他在这高潮后敏感的身体中毫无顾忌的又重重地顶弄了几十下，终于一口咬中十束的侧颈，抵着他身体最深处的软肉射了出来。

他拔出来的时候精液混着不知名的体液跟着流下，将两人的结合处弄得湿了一片。周防感觉到他这次高潮时间格外的长，全身都颤抖得不成样子，把十束抱到浴缸里清理的时候他甚至还有点儿精神恍惚。  
周防从后面抱着十束，抬起他的一条腿放在浴缸的边缘，把手指探进十束那个还没合拢的小穴里，烂熟的穴肉稍一拨弄就乖顺地缠住他的手指吮吸起来，十束多多良倒在他肩上艰难地喘了几口气，像是被这绵密的快感给拉回了现实，抗拒地抓住了周防的手：“King……不要了……”

他很少对周防说出“不要”这个词，眼睫上挂着的水滴一眨就顺着脸颊流了下来。  
除了这种时候，十束多多良也很少在他面前哭泣。他总是笑得没心没肺，只言片语就能把他的怒火消弭于无形，周防抬起他的下巴，低头尝了一下泪水的滋味——并不如书上所说的那样又涩又苦，而是一种温热的咸味。

“我不会做的。”  
他安抚性地亲吻着十束的脊背，刚射进去的精液又多又浓，随着手指的动作慢慢流出来，十束双腿根本并不拢，穴口里面鲜红敏感的肠肉被周防的手指不知轻重地来回碾压刺激，酸软的感觉又渐渐在小腹上聚集起来。

十束先是咬着牙闷哼了几声，随着后面快感越来越强，他终于自暴自弃般大声呻吟了出来，配合着周防的手指扭动着腰，握住前端的性器顶部来回摩擦了几下，终于梗着脖子喷出了一小股透明的体液，整个人像是濒死般全身无力地倒在了周防的怀里。

他射出来的东西既不像精液，也不是尿液，而是种水一般清澈透明的东西——周防有些疑惑地抱着沉浸在余韵中的十束，问道：“刚才怎么了？”  
即使房间开了空调，十束的额发也全被汗水打湿了。他闭了闭眼睛，还未发育完全的喉结滚动了几下，用有些沙哑的嗓子说道：“我……我也不知道，好像坏掉了一样……”

周防几乎是抱着他洗完了澡，等睡了一觉之后十束似乎才恢复了一些精神——他迷迷糊糊地被人扶起来靠在肩膀上，感觉自己被喂着吃了什么东西，睁开眼睛后发现是面包和牛奶，不由地有些吃惊：“King出去买的？”

周防看他醒了手上也没停下，镇定自若地点了点头，十束被半强迫着吃下了大半面包，又喝了一整盒草莓牛奶，终于像是充足了电似的满血复活了——他打量了一下外面的天色，发现已经是晚上，不由地为自己居然睡了这么久感到惊异：“都已经这么晚了？我得回家了……房间费……还有食物的钱我下次会还给King的！”

周防把从楼下买的烟盒拿出来，不像个高中生般娴熟地点了一根，淡淡的烟味弥漫开来，他懒洋洋地问道：“你家里有人吗？”

“隔壁的阿姨答应要教我做炸蔬菜，可不能回去太晚，”十束牛头不对马嘴地说道，很洒脱地挥了挥手，“那King，我走啦～”

周防也很随意地点了点头，待一根烟吸完后才开始慢吞吞地收拾着自己的东西。

钱包和钥匙、因为嫌麻烦没有撕开的避孕套、房卡、还有扔在枕头上的领带……周防把红黑色的领带松松垮垮地系回脖子上，突然发现枕头下面压着一个东西。

他把它抽出来——是一个粉色的信封。

粉色的信封上还残留着劣质的香味，封口处用一张红色的爱心粘合着，里面的触感应该是普通的信纸，信封背面没有署名，周防把它的正面翻过来，就见用娟秀可爱的字体写着“周防前辈亲启”。

——并不是十束多多良的字迹，而且他也不会用“周防前辈”这样的称呼。如果是恶作剧倒有这个可能性，但他就没必要那么快离开，在房间里等待着观察自己的表情才比较符合十束的作风。

那为什么会出现在这里。

周防皱着眉头。今天是周末，十束当然没有背着书包，自然也没有把信封不小心遗失在这里的可能，而且压在枕头下，还特意露出了一个角，怎么看都像是故意想让他发现——

这封情书。

03.

“情书”这个词是草薙出云告诉他的。也许是因为周防身边跟着一个看起来很弱的初中生，曾经对他怕得要死的女生们也渐渐鼓起勇气和他说起话来，也莫名其妙地收到过情书——当他第一次在鞋柜里看到这玩意儿时本来想直接扔了，草薙出云则一脸严肃地制止了他的动作，并郑重其事地告诉他：女孩子鼓起那么大的勇气向你告白，就算你不喜欢她，也要堂堂正正地回应她的感情。

“……”周防沉默了会儿，拆开情书看完了，说道，“她说的这个人不太像我。”

“嗯？”草薙在得到周防首肯后，凑过来和他一起观摩周防生平的第一封情书，念着念着就忍不住笑了，“‘虽然看起来很凶，但交作业很及时’、‘高高瘦瘦的有安全感’、‘我在班上也受人排挤，体会你的痛苦’……哈哈，感觉是个会想很多的女孩子。你要答应她吗，尊？”

周防把信重新装进信封里，有些莫名地说道：“……我根本不认识她。”  
“你之前还不认识我和十束呢，”草薙拍了拍周防的肩膀，用有些欣慰的语气说道，“说不定真的像十束说的那样，你天生就是引人注目的国王呢。”

“十束”这个词就像是什么暂停开关一样，叫周防整个人都顿了几秒，所幸草薙并没有注意，继续向他传授和女孩子相处的经验，完全没发现周防的意识已经飞到了十万八千里之外的地方。

草薙出云所不知道的是，彼时他最要好的两个朋友刚刚经历了人生的第一次做爱——他们彼此都没什么经验，周防是对自己欲望草草应付了事的类型，十束在性事上则完全是一张白纸，两个人用手互相解决了一次后周防还是觉得自己饥肠辘辘，所幸他生理课学的还行，摸索到十束后面的那个洞就凭着本能不管不顾地插了进去。

十束本来睡得迷迷糊糊，突然感觉一个硬物从后穴里长驱直入地插了进来，如同撕裂一般的疼痛叫他瞬间清醒，他下意识就想扭着腰逃开，却又被周防死死地按住——他的抽插毫无章法，几乎每一下都顶得又重又深，十束捂着嘴呜咽地被周防弄了几十下，感觉到对方迫不及待地把滚烫的精液全射进了身体里面。

第一次太兴奋不得要领，周防很快就来了第二次。他把刚射完还半硬着的阴茎抽出来，让十束翻了个身趴在床上，双手按住对方深陷下去的腰窝，再一次一插到底——

“啊啊……！”  
有了精液做润滑，进出顺畅了许多，十束抓着床单，生理性的泪水和唾液不受控的流了出来。除了被侵犯的恐惧，那种在浓稠的精液中和周防性器互相摩擦的感觉太过淫邪和刺激，很快就叫十束抖得不成样子——后穴被肏得红肿外翻，跟着周防抽插的动作节律性地开始收缩，而十束似乎也渐渐从里面找到了乐趣，本能地摆动着腰部，感觉小腹里又酸又麻，每被顶弄一下那积蓄的欲望就更加澎湃，他用手握住自己的性器撸动了几下，靠着后面和前面的刺激就这么射了出来。

高潮过后，十束几乎要睁不开眼睛，力气全无地被周防按着脑袋接吻，而周防射完后竟然还没有要拔出去的打算，十束感觉小腹涨的不行，催促似的把他往外推，用略微难受的语气说道：“King……射了好多在里面……好涨……”  
他说这番话的时候嘴唇嫣红，睫毛如蝴蝶一般颤抖着，射出来的精液乱七八糟地喷溅在床单上。这具初尝情事的身体看起来如此潮湿淫靡，但脸颊和声音却还像个小动物一样天真稚气——周防觉得自己喉咙一紧，刚想要说个对不起，却发现十束就这么眼睛一闭睡着了。

结果是等到十束醒过来后才想起要洗澡这件事，从后穴里流出来的精液黏在大腿上都成了精斑，最后还是周防帮忙才给全部弄了出来。

——然后又在浴室里面做了一次。十束被他抬起一条腿压在墙上从后面侵犯，高潮时喷出的浊液沿着冰冷的瓷砖流下来，等周防射精的时候几乎昏厥了过去。

……如果射在里面的话，做完之后就要马上清理干净。  
周防默默总结了这个知识点，才发现草薙叫了他好几声：“想什么呢？睁着眼睛睡着啦？”

周防好像才反应过来他们之前正在讨论“情书”的话题：“你说什么？”

“想好要怎么回应须藤美和子了吗？”  
“……谁？”  
“写在落款上的名字，这才几分钟就忘得一干二净了？”

草薙有些无语地叹了一口气：“周防学弟，看来你现在还明白不了爱情的滋味呐。”

说着这样的话，你自己不也是单身吗。  
周防这么想着，突然想到了十束那双被泪水洗练过后的、闪闪发亮的茶色眼睛。

……那家伙的话，应该不会是写情书的类型。

——他要是喜欢谁，就会毫不掩饰、堂堂正正的说出来。“喜欢”和“爱”这种感情对他来说并不是什么耻于说出口的台词，把心意诉诸于纸张之上反而会减弱这份意志。  
他这样的人要是会喜欢上别人，一定也不会是因为“安全感”、“长相背景”或者“同病相怜”之类利己的理由——而只是纯粹的、痴迷那个人的本质而已。

周防这么想着，突然有点儿不高兴，可是他也难以说出自己究竟在不高兴些什么。

他的身体总是先于思维就做出决断，把问题交给脊髓比交给大脑要快捷省事的多。所以十七岁的周防尊选择听从了自己身体的这一点儿“不高兴”，并且在下一次和十束做的时候把本来准备自己用的保险套用在了十束身上——他用这延展性极好的橡胶制品在十束的性器上打了个死结，插得他硬生生靠着后面高潮了。

等到几年之后，周防尊闲暇的时候再度回忆起当时自己那一点儿难得的复杂和烦闷之情，倒是很清楚的就给出了答案——十束多多良那个家伙，虽然能言善辩巧舌如簧，却把最重要的话锁在最深最暗、连光线都透不进去的深海之下。

——那家伙，其实从来都没有对我说过“喜欢”或者“爱”吧？  
十七岁的周防尊尚未拿到那把解开锁链的钥匙，只能有些不高兴地这么想着。

04.

一切的开始，是一个吻。

在高一结束的寒假，圣诞节到来的那一天没什么意外地飘起了雪。树木上挂着五彩的霓虹灯，商店的橱窗上张贴着各式各样的画纸，不管是打扮时尚的年轻人，还是西装革履的上班族，抑或是头发花白的老人，大家似乎都有处可去，连往日镇目町街上无所事事的小混混们似乎都不见了踪影。

而周防和十束这两个独居的人，在圣诞节这一天收到了草薙的邀请，三人聚集在Homra酒吧，在草薙叔叔的默许下开了好几瓶酒，一起度过了这个本该合家团圆的节日。

这是周防第一次和别人一起过圣诞节——对以前的他来说，节日是一个可有可无的东西，一群人聚在一起远不比一个人自由。但眼下和草薙十束一起坐在沙发上喝酒，听这两个家伙聊些完全意义不明的东西，竟然也是件很轻松的事情。

窗外飘着雪花，窗户上弥漫了一层水气，周防隔着玻璃看着外面模糊的万家灯火，突然感觉到自己脸上贴到了什么冰凉的东西。

他扭过头，发现十束把一杯酒放到了他脸颊边上：“King，我们来比谁的酒量更好吧！”

“哼，你们两个家伙怎么可能是我的对手，”草薙出云故意耍帅地把自己的杯子满上了酒，“我可是在初中时就偷喝过叔叔的伏特加——”

“真像不良少年，我要记下来告诉水臣叔叔。”  
“哼哼，先喝过我再说吧。”  
“哇，草薙哥虽然看起来很正直，扮坏人倒是很有一套呢。”  
“什么叫看起来……我一直都是品学兼优的好学生诶。”  
“拿着酒杯说这话真的很没有说服力。”

两个人插科打诨地说了半天，突然听到了“笃”的一声——周防把已经空了的酒杯放在了桌子上，低声道：“再来一杯。”

草薙和十束：“……”

本来是闹着玩的游戏，却因为周防的加入而变得意外严肃认真了起来——三个人彼此都不愿意认输，喝了一杯又一杯，等到十束发现酒瓶已经见底的时候，窗外已经夜色深重了：“……这么晚了啊。”

他喝得有些多，脑袋晕晕乎乎的，但思维仍是有逻辑的——十束想从沙发上站起来，脚却使不上力，挣扎了几下没能成功，整个人像是没骨头一样陷在了沙发里。

……好晕。

在他左手边，草薙出云整个人都压在十束腿上，十束盯着这个阻止他站起来的元凶看了会儿，费劲地推了推他的脑袋：“好重，草薙哥……” 

他推了半天推不动，干脆放弃了，把脑袋靠在沙发上歇了会儿，朝右边看了眼：“King……还醒着吗？”

周防眼睛倒是睁着，但是整个人像是睡觉了似的瘫着一动不动，十束迷瞪着眼睛看了他一会儿，用力朝周防的方向挪了两下：“King？”

他的呼吸带着酒气，还有廉价洗发水和香皂的味道，周防和他的鼻尖距离仅有几厘米，亚麻色的发丝拂过他的脸颊，有些痒，周防觉得心里也有些痒，不由得想要伸手去拨开。

也许是酒精作祟，他的手指抚摸到了十束的脸颊——头发丝的那点儿痒早已经无足轻重了，十束的皮肤摸起来像是刚才喝下去的加冰威士忌，冷，滑过手指时却又戴着灼烧感，周防的拇指停顿在十束的嘴唇上，感觉到了指尖的一点儿濡湿。

而十束就像是反射动作一样，伸出舌头舔了舔周防的指尖。

“……”周防愣愣地看着十束用粉色的舌头含着自己手指舔舐起来，湿滑的舌头有些迟钝地绕过他的指缝，从口腔里伸出来，在他食指的指节上舔了几下，唾液将周防的手指弄得亮晶晶的，而更叫人难以忍受的是十束那软得和棉花一样的舌头，连带着周防十指连心似的痒。

于是周防凑得更近了些，和十束的嘴唇碰到了一起。

窗外雪花纷飞，Homra却温暖得如同夏天，空调的风吹动着挂在门口的风铃，响起了轻微的碰撞声，茶几上横七竖八地摆满了空酒瓶，草薙出云已经醉得不省人事——而这些周防统统不在意，他单纯地把自己的嘴唇覆到十束的唇上，也许是酒精麻痹了大脑，他并不如那些偷摸早恋的孩子般兴奋又忐忑，这个吻更多的是一种自然而然的行为。

就像头发变长，人要呼吸和进食，太阳会升起和落下……和十束多多良接吻的感觉，和刚才那些事情并没有太大的不同。周防触碰到对方湿润的嘴唇，酒精的味道萦绕在唇齿之间，而十束也像是本能一样，伸出舌头，沿着周防薄薄的唇线临摹起来。

如果他能和人类有这么亲密无间的行为，那这个对象似乎也只有十束多多良了。  
周防这么想着，感觉十束的舌尖伸进了嘴唇里，他微微侧过脸颊，干脆张开了嘴，和十束交换了真正意义上的一个吻。

这个吻并没有包含多少情欲。迟钝麻痹的舌头慢吞吞地交缠了好半晌，分开时彼此的唾液都连着丝，十束张着嘴，隐约能看到一小截舌头，含糊不清的叫了一声“King”。

他说完这一句，就像是酒精终于涌上了大脑，慢慢地把眼睛闭上睡着了。

05.

“我……有一件事情想要拜托十束同学。”

留着短发的女孩子这么说着，把十束多多良约到了教室的阳台上，扭扭捏捏了半天，这才从书包里抽出了一个粉红色的信封，通红着一张脸递给了十束。

她的五官并不出众，脸颊上还有几颗不可爱的小雀斑。但一双眼睛大而明亮，总让十束想起“鹿”这种胆怯却又机敏的动物——巧的是，她的名字里也带着“鹿”这个字，十束不由地就接过了她手里的东西，问道：“是什么事呢，杉原同学？”

名为杉原鹿绘的女孩子没有说话，十束把这个信封翻过来，看到了封面上写着的“周防前辈亲启”字样，脸上的笑容一滞，露出了一点儿惊讶的神色：“是给King的？”

“King”——这个词所指代的对象他们两人都心知肚明。十束在班上算不上什么中心人物，却和每个人都处得还不错，戴着牛奶瓶底眼镜的好学生们愿意给他借笔记，戴着叮叮当当装饰品的不良少年们也不为难他，甚至是互有矛盾的两方他都能在中间处得恰到好处，说是整个班级关系的润滑剂一点儿都不为过。  
而自从去年开始，十束就频繁地提起“King”这个名字。

全班都能察觉到十束多多良的变化——他不再每天放学无所事事地跟着伙伴们闲逛，也不再抱着课本朝窗外四顾樱花喊无聊，他变得更加开朗、活泼、且目的性明确，简直成了个一心一意绕着“King”打转的向日葵。

知道十束口中的“King”是那个猛兽周防尊后，班上不少同学还劝过他，不过十束总是打哈哈地给略过，久而久之大家也懒得说服他，权当班上多了个叫“King”的透明人——而在眼下，身为同班同学的杉原鹿绘将一封写给周防尊的粉色信封交给十束，很明显是想要让他代为转交了。

“这是情书吗？”  
沉默了一会儿。在杉原鹿绘以为自己不会收到回答的时候，十束把这封信举起来，透过太阳去看里面的内容：“里面的纸张很薄，看来是很简洁的情书呢。”  
“……”杉原鹿绘涨红了脸，嗫喏地说道，“请、请帮我转交给周防前辈。”

十束没有答应，反问道：“你为什么不自己交给King？不想第一眼就看到他的表情吗？”

十束难得这么直白，杉原被他弄得一愣，下意识抬起了头：“我不知道怎么给周防前辈……”

“在他上学的时候、放学的时候、等车的时候、出去闲逛的时候……还有在Homra的时候。”  
十束掰开手指一个个地数起来，像是那些电视节目里的恋爱顾问一样给杉原鹿绘加油打气：“只要你费点儿心思去找King，一定可以亲手把情书交给他的。”

“……”杉原鹿绘有些茫然地看了看十束的脸，小心翼翼地说道，“我……我不行的。”

“我肯定会把事情搞砸，”她声音越来越小，“我一看到周防前辈就心跳得好快，根本没办法去看他的脸，要是站在他面前的话我肯定会害怕，一句话都说不出来……十束同学，你能帮我把这封信给周防前辈吗？”

“那这样吧，你可以直接把这封信放进King的鞋柜里——”  
“我、我还是初中生啊，”杉原看起来羞得快哭了，“高中学校不会允许我进入的……我……我只想拜托十束同学把这封信带给周防同学，你什么都不用说的，只要给他就好了！”

十束好像很疑惑，他把手中这封烫手的山芋来回翻转着，思考了一会儿，再度开口时声音带着天真的残忍：

“——对不起，我不能帮你转达，杉原同学。”

杉原鹿绘呆住了，没想到十束会拒绝自己这么简单的请求：“……为什么？”

“对于大部分人来说，把心意传达出去就像是一种解脱——你要是只想展露自己的感情，那根本不用在乎King是否会答应，也不在乎他是以什么形式收到的，”十束茶色的眸子直视着她，以一种平时从未有过的严肃表情准确直白地击中了杉原的内心想法，“但是如果由我去传达的话，这就会造成King的困扰。”

他态度一松，轻柔地说道：“King是很温柔的人，我不想让他为我而困扰。”

杉原鹿绘脸色发白，手指绞着裙摆，知道十束看穿了她的真实想法。

周防尊不会答应。  
他当然不会答应一个和根本没在他脑海里留下印象的、平凡无奇的女孩子交往。

——但是若由十束开口则不一样。  
这个年龄的男孩子们总是讲义气、讲情分，好兄弟一句话的分量往往比父母和老师的说教顶用十倍……她想要借十束的手代为转达，也是想增加自己在周防心目中的分量，但眼下被十束这么赤裸裸的揭穿，叫她又羞又恼，眼泪居然一下子就涌了上来：“……太自私了。”

十束愣了下：“？”  
“太自私了，十束同学，”杉原用袖子擦去眼角的泪水，声音里带着一点儿哭腔，“与其说是你不想让周防前辈困扰，不如说是你想维护自己在周防前辈面前的形象吧？”

她抽抽噎噎，自己都不知道自己说了些什么：“你太自私了……只想着两头都讨好，有……有考虑过周防前辈和我的感受吗？”

她从来没说过这么重的话。但是记忆里那个高高瘦瘦的少年走在人群里的样子是那么耀眼夺目，阴影中的她艳羡而渴望于他那如火一般肆意的强大，伸出手指却连他的影子都触摸不到——他们明明没有说过话，完全是自己一厢情愿的暗恋，杉原鹿绘却感到一种莫名的悲伤，好像十束代替周防尊拒绝了她一样。  
等眼泪终于跌落到地上之后，她那重新清晰的视线里才出现了一张叠得四四方方的纸巾。

“别哭了，待会儿把眼睛上的妆哭花可就麻烦了。”  
十束用一种正中杉原靶心的方法成功叫女生止住了哭，随即把那个信封放进了自己口袋里，对她笑了笑：“我改主意了，会帮你交给King的。”

“……真……真的吗？”  
“眼线晕开了……你有带镜子吧？”

杉原止住了抽噎，小心翼翼地对着镜子用纸巾沾掉下眼睑的泪水，又吸了下鼻子，为自己刚才的口不择言而羞愧不已：“对不起！真的很对不起……我刚才说的都是气话，希望你别放在心上……”

“哈哈，气话确实感觉有一些呢，不过你的心意是真诚的。”  
十束隔着口袋拍了拍里面躺着的信封，用开玩笑的口气说道：“要记得请我吃冰棍啊。”

冰棍肯定没有问题，杉原急忙点了点头，破涕为笑地看了看天气——今天一如既往的热，杉原这时才注意到十束今天把领子扣得严严实实，黑色的校服将他周身严丝合缝地包裹起来，转身过去的时候几乎能够看出深凹下去的腰线：“十束同学……你为什么又同意了呢？”

——并不是因为她的泪水。杉原鹿绘这么肯定的猜测着。

“非要说为什么的话……”  
风吹起额发，而十束单纯地笑了笑，诚挚道：

“我能感觉到你是真的喜欢King，这就是一件很让我开心的事情。把你的心情告诉King，他应该能更多的感觉到和这个世界的羁绊吧？  
“我想告诉你、告诉班上的同学、告诉全世界——King究竟有多好。”

杉原还在努力理解着十束这句话，就看到十束伸了个懒腰，笑着说道：“肚子都饿扁了，一起去吃饭吧！”

在转过身后，十束脸上的表情一下子变了。  
——他像是陷入了混乱和困惑之中，脸上浮现出一种纯粹的茫然之色，又歪了歪头，用手探了探自己的心跳。

自私。  
我想要独占King身上的某一样的东西吗？还是我潜意识想要成为他特殊的存在呢？

好像从圣诞节那个意外的吻开始，他的心情和身体就渐渐不受理智所控制。  
他和周防都知道，这只是顺势而发展起来的肉体关系，称不上正式，当然也不会影响平时的相处，所以两人才会彼此默契地把它藏在地下，都没有放在心上——但是事实的发展却不尽如人意。

十束习惯性地隔着衣物抚摸着侧颈——那里有一个清晰的牙印，是和周防做爱的时候留下来的。周防尊似乎很喜欢在他身上留下痕迹，久而久之他的身体似乎也变得更加敏感，曾经迟钝的乳头稍一玩弄就会肿胀充血地翘起，哪怕不碰性器也可以只用后面被插射，更别说他那越来越甜腻淫靡的呻吟声……无一不昭示着和周防尊关系的变化。

他感到一种莫名的烦躁，不由得捏紧了手里的信封。

06.

当十束多多良想要躲着你的时候，你就很难找到他。

在刚认识十束的时候，周防就总是搞不懂他为什么能从各种各样的地方蹿出来和他“偶遇”：在他上学的路上、他体育课的操场、他放学常走的小径入口、还有诸如常去的路边小卖店和小混混团体里之类奇奇怪怪的地点。

而现在周防知道了，既然他对自己的动向了解得如此清楚，那想要躲着他也是易如反掌。

他并没有刻意去找，仅仅是在每天一如往常的生活轨迹中分出了一点儿注意力，但是时间一天天经过，他竟然一次都没有看见十束多多良。

夏天越来越热，蝉鸣越发嘈杂，周防那一点不悦被阳光一晒开始疯涨，草薙出云都觉得他似乎烦躁过了头：“怎么了尊？感觉你这几天特别不耐烦呐。”  
周防偏过头，草薙用镊子夹着棉球沾了酒精，朝着他磕破的额头狠狠压下去：“自己拿着。”

周防一言不发地按着自己伤口，草薙把医药箱关上，像个絮絮叨叨的老妈子一样：“这几天你都打了几次架了，刚才差点儿把警察都引来了……下手还真是没轻没重啊。”

周防压了一会儿伤口就很不耐烦地把棉球取了下，把自己渗出血的拳骨擦了擦站起来——刚才打架时狂飙的肾上腺素让他身体丝毫感觉不到疼，现在回神过来才感到了一点点钝痛，牙齿里似乎出了血，他面无表情地啐了一口，对草薙道：“我先走了。”

“都要放暑假了，你又去无所事事打架啊？”草薙叹了好几声，接着好像想起什么似的，住准备离开的周防尊：“尊，你待会儿去十束家里一趟，他好像生病了，帮我把这几个苹果带过去吧。”  
“……”周防像个树桩子一样被草薙挂上了塑料袋，半晌才道，“他生病了？”

“嗯，好像是感冒了，”草薙点点头，“我昨天晚上出去买东西时看到他带着口罩，就问了两句……你记得他的家在哪里吧？”

隔了半天，草薙没听到回答，一抬头却发现Homra大门敞开着，周防居然不声不响地走了。

草薙出云：“……”他到底答没答应啊？

十束的家周防只去过一次，是栋其貌不扬的双层民居。十束家在二楼，门口挂着“石上”的牌子，地板上摆着榻榻米，家里很空，当时十束给他倒了一杯味道有些奇怪的牛蒡茶。通往阳台的玻璃门上挂着用玻璃杯做的风铃，风一吹起来就会发出清脆的声音。

明明只去过一次，再回想起来的时候那幅画面却还是这么清晰，周防沿着吱呀作响的梯子拾级而上，在写着“石上”牌子的门前踌躇了一会儿，然后按响了门铃。

他在这扇很明显粗制滥造的门前等了一会儿，确定没有听到任何铃声。

……门铃是坏的。

这似乎在周防的预料之内——他屈起手指在门上敲了几声，结果里面还是没有反应。

周防沉默了一会儿，用手肘在门锁的位置猛地撞了一下——本来就摇摇欲坠的门锁被他这一撞给彻底弄报废了，周防毫无心理负担登堂入室，不轻不重地喊了一声“抱歉”。

室内很暗，来自阳台的光线被窗帘给遮住，又没有开灯，周防只能隐约看到客厅里躺着一团东西——它捂着被子，在听到周防声音后慢慢地从里面探出头来，正是十束多多良；“……是King吗？”

他声音比平时更软糯一些，周防摸索着打开室内的灯，晃了晃手里拎着的苹果：“草薙给你的。”

十束从被窝里挣扎着爬出来，他穿着一件清凉的背心，脸上却弥漫着一股不正常的潮红色，接过苹果后小声说了句“谢谢”，周防伸手探了探他的额头——出了些汗，但并不是很烫，于是问道：“发烧了？”

“已经退了，”十束往后稍稍退了一步，看起来确实状态已经变好，“King别站太近了，会被传染的。”

周防却朝着他更近了一步。

蝉在外面鸣叫个不停，空气里都带着闷热黏腻的味道。  
即使在昏暗的灯光下，周防的五官都显出一种桀骜不驯的野性，琥珀色的眼睛透出沉沉的暗光，他把尚沾着血迹的右手搭在十束的肩上，十束有些不适应地偏过头去，就听到周防用陈述事实的口吻说道：“……这里已经好了啊。”

他的手指触摸着十束侧颈，十几天前他咬下的痕迹早已经变成了光滑细腻的皮肤，十束没有躲开，感觉周防触摸过的肌肤像是被火烧过一般隐隐发烫，他却仰着头对周防笑了：“没事没事，我的恢复力可是很强的，所以King不用担心啦。”

周防想——十束多多良在说谎的时候，原来是这个样子的。  
会弯起眼睛露出笑容，会把自己脆弱的一面暴露出来以取得信任，甚至还会直视撒谎对象的眼睛……要不是他的手指感受到十束的血管非常紧张地跳动着，他应该也会对这家伙的言行感到非常困惑吧。

他和眉眼弯弯的十束对视了一会儿，低下头，两个人的距离极近，他几乎能看到十束那白皙脸上的细小绒毛：“那个信封是怎么回事？”

“是有人拜托我给King的，”十束说得自然流畅，“King有拆开看吗？里面写了什么？”  
周防眯了眯眼睛，本来就按捺不住的怒火现在已经铺天盖地的燎原起来，声音也低沉了下去：“我撕掉了。”

十束愕然抬头，这时周防张开口，在十束的肩膀上狠狠咬了下去！

“……！”  
十束吃痛地倒吸了口凉气，周防似乎真的想咬下他身上的一块肉，松口时留下了可怖的齿痕，犬齿割破皮肤，甚至还渗出了鲜血——他舔了舔嘴唇上的血，感觉自己的怒火似乎消散了点儿，这才哼了一声，接着道：“你想说什么就当面说出来，我懒得去猜。”

肩膀上的剧痛似乎没有影响到十束分毫，他还是和周防站得很近，声音里带着笑：“我想说的话，King应该都猜到了吧？”

周防尊一直都很聪明。

“谁能猜到你到底想些什么，”周防尊却不买账，压迫感十足地捏着十束的下巴，强迫他直视自己眼睛，“——说。”

“……我也不知道要怎么说，”即使在这样具有威慑感的视线下，十束也依旧显得很镇定，也许是生病让他大脑迟钝，又或许是他潜意识里相信周防不会伤害他，声音轻柔地像是在唱歌，“我和King做这些事，希望King能够觉得开心……但是万一其实不是这样的呢？”

“男孩子和男孩子，王和臣子，有远比这种事情稳固的多的关系，”十束居然露出了一点儿有些恐惧的表情，“我不想让自己变得自私和矛盾，也不想让King因为我而生气发火，更不想和King因为这种无关紧要的小事情而吵起来……一想到这样的未来，我就觉得很烦躁，进一步就想逃避。”  
十束多多良越说声音越低，最后小得几乎听不到了：“为什么King会出现在这里啊？”

周防：“草薙让我来的。”  
这个完美无缺的借口叫十束呼吸顿了一下，周防这时又伸手抚摸着他泛红的脸颊，声音低沉地像是夏季的闷雷，带着山雨欲来的压迫力：“未来的事情我懒得去考虑——我现在就想做。”

理智无法解释的感情，那就听从身体的判断。  
——我现在就想做。让你的身体每一处都沾染上我的气息，让你的骨骼和血肉都被我全部吃掉，让你哭泣着、呻吟着、颤抖着，接纳我的一切暴行和愤怒，如同舍身饲虎的王子，自愿地把自己的身体献祭给猛兽。

被熟悉的手指抚摸身体，十束立刻感觉到自己有些情动，许久未经历性爱的身体几乎有些隐隐作痛起来，周防的声音就像电流一样传来微微的酥麻感，叫十束控制不住地口干舌燥：“King根本就没明白我的意思……”

周防一针见血地说：“你兴奋起来了。”  
十束有些难堪地低下头。他穿着的背心太薄，几乎等于裸着上半身，所以那凸起来的两点看起来格外明显，周防隔着那层布料捏住挺立的乳头，感觉十束的呼吸一瞬间就紊乱了起来，他玩弄了一会儿后问道：“你要做吗？”

倒像是在征求他的意见似的。

“我不想做，”因为生病，十束的脸颊比平时更红，每当周防用力搓揉乳头的时候他都不自觉夹紧了双腿，“King完全就是在威胁——嗯啊……King……好奇怪，别、别掐那里了……啊啊……”

他被周防陷进乳肉的指甲给弄得意乱情迷，凸起的粉色乳头肿如花核，周围乳晕都扩大了几圈，若是只看他那中性的脸庞和纤细的身形，说是个正在被玩弄乳头的初中女生也有人信：“King……感觉好奇怪……下面要出来了……”

仿佛为了印证他所言不假，十束穿着的短裤很快就湿了一片。周防不顾十束的抗拒解下他的短裤，又拉开了他的内裤上的松紧带，果不其然看到十束的性器黏糊糊的吐出了许多液体，并不像是射精，而是因为极端舒服泄出了前液，周防隔着裤子揉弄了几下，十束就感觉温热的体液不受控地从马眼里吐出来：“呜啊……别、别……裤子……”

周防伸手抚摸着他的脸庞：“觉得碍事就自己脱掉。”  
“……”十束睫毛剧烈颤抖了几下，内心的纠结几乎肉眼可见，但最后他似乎还是输给了汹涌而上的欲望，把自己短到膝盖的裤子给脱了下来。

他的身体臣服痴迷于周防是如此明显，连带着叫周防也兴奋了起来——在之前，他并不觉得炫耀自己的能力有什么好值得高兴的，也不能理解草薙所说的“被人喜欢是一件很值得骄傲的事情”。但十束多多良的驯服就像是在油锅里扔下了一把火，让他瞬间欲望高涨到无法抑制的程度。

十束似乎也注意到周防勃起了，他吞了吞口水，伸手去解他裤子上的扣子，那挺立着的阴茎迫不及待地跳了出来。  
一旦答应了要做，十束就好像破罐子破摔了似的，用手在它浑圆的球部揉了几下，接着半跪在地上，用嘴含了进去——

周防呼吸一窒，手指不由得抓住了十束的头发。

也许是周防在性事中总是要掌握主动权，因此十束很少为他口交。他有些笨拙地把饱涨的头部含进口中，湿滑的舌头绕着敏感的顶端舔了一圈，又吐出来，用手握着茎身，舌尖仔细细细地舔平上面的褶皱，再含得更深一些，用舌头和上鄂来刺激口中的不断涨大性器，喉咙里发出了如同小动物般呜咽着的吞咽声。

也许是因为生病的缘故，周防觉得十束的口腔比平时更热更紧，他不由得按住十束的后脑勺上往里面压，想要进得更深一些。但十束很明显还不适应深喉，被挤压的口腔软肉开始剧烈地排斥抽搐，他被周防半强迫地吞下去了一大半性器，嘴里塞得满满的，眼角的泪水一下子渗了出来。

周防无师自通地抵着十束的喉咙浅刺几下，又整个拔出来，把被唾液浸润得泛着水光的性器在十束唇边磨蹭着。十束乖顺地再度张开嘴含住了它，感觉舌头又痛又麻，下颌酸得不行，独属于周防尊的那股雄性味道充斥在口鼻间，反而叫他更兴奋了一点儿。他沿着茎身一点点含到下面的囊袋，嘴唇抵到对方的耻毛，感觉到周防的性器已经抵到了喉咙口，喉肉被强制地撑开然后痉挛起来，  
他强忍着难受吞咽了几下，果然感觉那东西涨得更加硬挺，周防情难自禁地按着他的脑袋往更里面压，低喘的声音越来越大，十束预感到他要射了，于是想要退出来——但谁知周防反而更加用力，捏着他的下颌强迫他张开嘴，在他紧绷的口腔里如同性交般狠狠顶了几下，接着在十束的嘴里射了出来——

膻腥的液体直接灌满了喉咙，十束猝不及防地吞下了大半，而周防拔出来的时候射精还未停止，抵着十束嘴唇喷出的精液沿着他的脸颊流了下来——周防喘息着捏着十束的下巴，居高临下地看着他被泪水和精液浸满的脸颊，张开的口中能清晰看到粉色的舌头和还没来得及吞下去的黏稠浊液。  
……配合上他那略微茫然而天真的表情，简直像是烈性的春药，叫周防脑袋里的那根弦一瞬间拉到了极致，几乎想要不管不顾地扑上去把他拆吃入腹。

“……纸巾……在柜子上。”  
十束嘴里还满是精液，突然含糊不清的说了一句。  
“……”周防只得折身去拿了纸巾盒，在十束脸上匆匆擦了几下，又给他倒了一杯水。

十束呛咳着被周防从榻榻米上抱起来。那纤细的骨架外面包裹着一层薄薄的皮肉，抚摸起来能清晰地感受到下面跳动着的血管和脉搏。周防用手指摩挲着十束的小腹，正准备低头和他接吻，谁知十束突然伸手隔在了两人之间：“……等一下！”  
“关于那封情书……”十束刚开了个头就被周防吻了下——他低着头，隔着濡湿的内裤刺激着十束勃发的欲望，声音嘶哑：“——做完再说。”

“……做完就、唔……没力气说了。”  
十束的性器被周防一揉搓就不住地发颤，想说的话在脑子里被打乱又重聚，性器倒是很诚实的流水个不停，周防扯下他内裤之后感觉他简直像是高潮过一次，从阴茎到后面的穴口都湿做一团，他把自己还半硬的欲望抵着穴口慢慢插进去，没有润滑液也顺畅地一插到了底。

“啊啊……好深、太大了……”十束坐在周防身上，因为重力把他的整根性器都吞了下去，后面的小穴显然比他的嘴要更熟悉这个硬物，甫一吞下就迫不及待地蠕动吮吸起来，他慢慢地摆动了几下腰，深处的敏感点被来来回回研磨了几次，他就全身都染上了粉红色，前面的性器一下子吐出了大股的精液，就这么泄了出来。

周防还没完全勃起，因此也懒散地任凭十束自己慢悠悠地摩擦着——他泄过一次后大脑空白了好几秒，但后面的穴肉还是孜孜不倦地伺候着后面的肉棒，渗出了不少肠液，随着他轻微的晃腰发出了滋滋的肉体摩擦的声响。  
他似乎很精通这个体位，粗长的性器每次顶撞都能擦过前列腺附近的软肉，自己很快把自己又给弄勃了，前液失禁似的滴滴答答漏出来，随着腰部下沉的动作一颤一颤地沾湿了小腹，每次撞到最深处都控制不住似的吐出一些水来，十束显然也彻底放开了，嘴里毫无顾忌地呻吟着些乏善可陈的淫词艳语，还不知疲倦地把“King”翻来覆去叫个不停，周防实在忍不了了狠狠顶了几下，这才叫他像是被掐住脖子似的射了出来。

周防没有和别人做过，因此也不知道其他人是不是也像十束这样敏感又舒服——他抓住十束的腰，把性器整根抽出来，又重重地肏进去，已经适应温和性爱的肠肉立刻受不了似的开始痉挛，十束发出了一声哀鸣，被周防顶得肚子发涨，只得搂住周防的脖子寻找支撑点，整个人如狂风中的一片小树叶似的随着他的动作上下颠簸起来：“好、好大……King、啊啊、太深、深——啊啊！里面、麻……啊唔、好麻……”

他的快感毫不掩饰，连带着周防也有些失控，偾张的性器把肠肉侵犯地不停抽搐，连带着叫十束的小腹和大腿内侧都痉挛起来，流出来的爱液把整个穴道都浸润得淫湿浪荡，抽出来的时候穴口甚至合不拢，臀肉撞到囊袋上发出了清脆的“啪”的一声——周防被剧烈的快感刺激地几乎吸了一口气，顶到最深处的时候那被包裹住吮吸的刺激简直爽得头皮发麻，他咬紧了脸侧的肌肉，闷哼着把自己的精液全射到了十束的身体里，快感简直如一拳重击似的让他大脑空白了好几秒，等到反应过来的时候他才发现十束好像小声在他耳边说了什么。

两个人都汗津津的，周防胸口一起一伏，低声问道：“你刚才说什么？”

他看到十束微笑着张了张口，却什么都没有听到。

07.

周防从梦境中醒了过来。

他睁开眼睛，盯着头顶素白的天花板看了一会儿，习惯性地伸手摸了摸床边——被子是空的，但是余温尚在，耳边隐隐约约传来了水声，应该是有人在洗澡。

周防又重重地闭上了眼睛，把额前凌乱的头发朝后面一捋，慢吞吞地坐了起来。  
他给自己点了一支烟——并没有使用自己的火焰，而是从床头的柜子里找到了打火机，拨开金属的盖子，把白色的香烟在淡蓝色火焰上点几秒，然后送进嘴里深深吸上一口，等到尼古丁在肺里环绕一圈再吐出来，然后循环往复。

在他这根烟抽完的时候，他等待的人出现了。

十束多多良腰间系着一根毛巾，能看到他腰腹上隐约的一点儿肌肉，但整体身体的线条依旧显得很纤细羸弱，那如白玉一般的身体上遍布吻痕和齿印，其中侧颈上的咬痕因为反复受创已经变成了去不掉的痕迹，在他身上昭然地显示着另一人的所有权——但他好像一点儿都不觉得是什么耻辱，笑逐颜开地对着罪魁祸首笑了笑：“King，怎么还不睡啊？”

周防没理他，又擅自点燃了第二根烟，而十束很自来熟地凑到周防身边，头发还滴着水：“我刚才感觉到King的火焰有些波动，做噩梦了吗？”

周防：“你知道是噩梦，还问什么。”  
“哈哈，其实我不太确定，”十束翻箱倒柜地开始找吹风机，“因为King的火焰不像以前那么痛苦，King现在的状态也很平和，所以我猜应该是做了什么别的梦吧——野兽先生今天晚上看来没有光顾呢，真是可喜可贺。”

他终于找到了吹风机，周防却很看不下去似的：“你不会用自己的能力吗？”  
“超能力又不是万能的，用火焰烘干的话我肯定会变成爆炸头。”十束这么说着按下了吹风机的开关，室内顿时被嗡嗡嗡的风扇声给掩盖了——十束偷偷打量了一下周防，发现他脸色好像更难看似的猛吸了一口烟，不由地在心里笑了几声。

他把吹风机关了，整个人挨着周防坐下来：“King想跟我说什么话吗？”  
“……”周防和十束的眼睛对视了一会儿，接着道，“没有。”

“没有的话，那我就继续吹头发？”  
“……你到底能不能安静些。”

十束哈哈笑起来，如周防所愿的安静地陪他坐了一会儿，就见他抽完第二根烟后顿了一会儿，慢慢说道：“我梦到了高中时候的事情。”

“嗯……是我们三个一起去夜店然后King被摸胸那次？”  
“……不是。”  
“那就是King在文化祭上扮成睡美人那件事了？”  
“……把你现在脑子里想的东西给我忘掉。”  
“哈哈，那就是我穿女装去假扮草薙哥女朋友那次——唔……”

他被忍无可忍的周防捉住肩膀吻了下去，等分开时周防好像为了防止他再胡言乱语，飞速地说道：“是你生病，然后我去你家那次。”

十束眨了眨眼睛，思索了一会儿，以拳击掌：“是King做了之后我第二天又发烧了那次吧！”  
周防嘴里的烟晃动一下想起来了：“……啊，对不起。”

“没事没事，”十束摆了摆手，“然后呢？King为什么会梦到那个？”  
“那个时候你说，不想要这样的关系，”周防用发热的手指慢慢梳过十束的头发，声音也懒洋洋的，“现在也这么想吗？”

“唔，突然要我变成十五岁的初中生，心境有些转不过来啊。”

十束抵着下巴思考了一会儿。  
他的脸庞已经完全脱去了稚气，并不像初中时那样软糯可爱，而是展露出一种中性的、精致诱人的美，他的身材也变得更加匀称和修长，裸露在外面的小腿交叉叠着，腿肚的弧线紧致而优美，连他的头发也比读书时长了许多，隐藏在发丝间的耳环闪烁着微弱的光，让这个男人充满了一种温柔却又惊心动魄的美感。

“非要说的话，我确实不太想吧，”他思考了半晌得出答案，“和King做虽然非常非常非常——舒服，但是我总会害怕这种关系有一天会变质。”

和他初中时那一套说辞没什么两样，不过周防也没怎么生气，从烟盒里拿出了第三根，等着十束的“但是”。

“但是，后面我渐渐明白，就算关系改变也没什么好怕的，”十束果然说了“但是”，把头靠在周防的肩膀上，“‘想要让全世界都知道King有多好’、也‘想要自私地独占King的这份温柔’、‘想要King可以自由自在的活着’、也‘想要King在对这个世界有所留恋’……一旦执着于什么，就很难像以前那样轻松自由，也会很容易就陷入矛盾之中，但是总体来说，这份心情带给我最多的还是幸福。”

周防把他的头发烘干了，问道：“什么心情？”  
十束低低地笑了出来，凑在周防耳边小声说：“是如同恋爱一般的心情。”

“想要你成为最耀眼的King，也想要你成为我心中那个独一无二的King——这份心情，我想应该能够被称作恋爱的心情吧。”  
他微笑着看向周防，目光沉静而深远，灯光在眼底璀璨如星火：“这种心情，大概过一千年也不会改变。”

周防别过头，感觉嘴里的烟都要肉麻地抽不下去了，而十束却不放过他，用玩笑的口气追问道：“King有没有和我一样的感受？光是我一个人纠结半天太不公平了吧？”

“……我可没你说得那么伟大。”  
出人意料地，周防倒是正面承认了。他把手里的烟按灭，抚摸着对方头发的手沿着后背向下，最后停在了十束左肩胛骨那块吠舞罗的标志上面。

那是他给予十束的标记，承认他作为氏族的一员，从此共同承担责任、危机和束缚。

他又摸了摸十束侧颈上的伤，问道：“还痛吗？”  
“只要不咬就不会痛了——嘶，好痛……”

十束连一点儿抗拒的动作都没有，任凭周防在那个位置又咬下了一道伤口，嘶声说着：“感觉结的痂被King咬破了……啊，果然流血了。”

——想要好好地保护你，也想要让你感受这份痛楚。  
周防想，如果他也有所谓的“恋爱的心情”的话，一定就是这种、他自己都搞不懂的东西了吧。

END.

小剧场：  
蹲哥：你知道吗，当年我们做的时候根本没有锁门。  
多：………………


End file.
